1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack up on to which a vehicle may be moved and from which the vehicle may be stationarily supported for frame, sub-frame and body panel straightening and aligning purposes. The rack defines an outer periphery within the boundaries of which an associated vehicle upon which straightening and aligning work is to be performed may be supported and the outer periphery of the frame includes work platforms supported therefrom for guided movement thereabout and from which swivel pull towers may be removably supported, which pull towers are to be basically constructed in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,417, but modified to include an upper tower portion angularly displacable about a vertical axis relative to the base of the tower.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of support racks including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,313,335, 4,370,882, 4,398,410, 4,643,015, 4,700,559 and 4,794,783. In addition, pull towers are not only disclosed in the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,417 but also in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,475,716 and 4,658,627. However, these previously known devices do not include structure whereby pulls angulated about a vertical axis as well as angulated about a horizontal may be applied to repair rack supported vehicles through the utilization of portable pull towers.